This invention relates to new and useful 4-aminoquinoline derivatives of interest to those in the field of medicinal chemistry. More particularly, it is concerned with certain novel 3-acyl-4-amino-8-alkoxyquinoline compounds, including their pharmaceutically-acceptable salts. These particular compounds are useful as anti-ulcer agents, in view of their ability to inhibit gastric acid secretion in mammals. They are also useful for treating osteoporosis in a mammalian subject afflicted with said condition.
In the past, many attempts have been made by numerous investigators in the field of medicinal chemistry to obtain new and better anti-ulcer agents. For the most part, these efforts have often involved the synthesis and testing of many previously-unknown organic compounds, particularly in the area of organic heterocyclic bases, in an endeavor to determine their ability to inhibit the secretion of gastric juices in the stomach of a mammalian subject without causing the production of any substantial number of undesirable pharmacological side-effects. For instance, H. R. Munson, Jr. et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,804 refer to certain 4-amino-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids and esters to be useful for reducing gastric acidity and treating peptic ulcers in mammals, while R. J. Ife et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,549 refer to certain related 4-amino-3-(alkylcarbonyl)quinoline compounds as also being useful as gastric acid inhibitors. However, there is no known disclosure in the art of any 3-acyl-4-amino-8-alkoxyquinoline compounds having both antisecretory or anti-ulcer activity, together with a significant degree of anti-osteoporosis effects, prior to this particular invention.